East Germanic Galactic Empire
The East Germanic Galactic Empire, was an empires that took up a large kidney bean sized region in the Milky Way Primus galaxy. The Empire became the successor of the Germanic Galactic Empire, after the West Germanic Galactic Empire split off, and declared their own independence. The East Germanics played a semi-large part in the Wondrous Universe, taking part in many of the major events. The EGGE is currently the 5th strongest empire in the Milky Way Primus galaxy. Germanic Civilwar In the year of 2189, the West Germanic Galactic Empire declared it's secession from the East Germanic Galactic Empire. Outraged by this, the East Germanics declared war on the West Germanics, so they may reclaim their territory. The first few years of fighting resulted with little success, losing a quarter of their own land, while only capturing a small portion of West Germanic land. As they lost more and more land, they quickly took action by requesting aid from the Universal Council. The Universal Council initially declined, this lead to the leader of the East Germanics claiming that the West Germanics were a terrorist group. Eventually the Universal Council agreed, sending aid to the now weakened East Germanics. The Universal Empire was the first to send aid to the East Germanics, by sending two war fleets too crush these newly formed "terrorists". Soon after, the UNSC joined the war, due to them being a protectorate of The Universal Empire, sending whatever they could spare, as they were still participating in the Human-Covenant War. The United Nirn decided the aid the West Germanic separatists, by sending 4 war fleets to aid them. With this new aid, the East Germanics gained the upper hand, pushing the West Germanics out of their land, resulting in a mass West Germanic retreat. Not long after the West Germanic retreat, the East Germanics began to push into West Germanic territory, slaughtering most of the populous whom were loyal to the West Germanics. As soon as the Universal Council heard of these atrocities, they decided to withdraw their aid from the East Germanics, and placed them into West Germanics. The East Germanics quickly lost more land due to the Universal Council fleet, resulting in the East Germanics surrender. The East Germanics were forced to sign a paper, which would give the West Germanics their long fought independence. The Great Depression In the year of 2205, the West Germanics issued a statement that would outrage the East Germanics. They stated that the two empires shared no common ancestry, which was simply not true. This resulted in the East Germanics placing heavy sanctions on the West Germanics, including a blockade. At first, this actually helped the East Germanic economy grow, as they were able to export more black matter. Roughly 3 years later, the West Germanics called for the aid of the Universal Council, so they may get the sanctions removed. The Universal Council sided with the West Germanics, demanding the East Germanics to remove the sanctions. The East Germanics denied the Universal Council's requests, eading to themselves being put under heavy sanctions by the Universal Empire, UNSC, United Nirn, and countless other empires. This resulted in the East Germanic credit lowering in value, making themselves extremely poor. This act caused the East Germanics to release the sanctions from the West Germanics, allowing them to get out of their troubles. The East Germanics were later released from their sanctions. Category:Empire Category:Civilization Category:Universe-A-001